1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication technique. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a terminal device that outputs notification based on predetermined information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle information including position information and the like is wirelessly exchanged among a plurality of vehicles, and a risk of collision is determined on the basis of the vehicle information. In such a system, a driver is alerted so as to stop the start of a right-turn action in order to avoid collision with another vehicle traveling on an oncoming lane when a host vehicle is about to make a right turn at an intersection or the like. The start of a right-turn action of the host vehicle is generally detected on the basis of information such as a traveling direction of the host vehicle and the state of a direction indicator. During a right-turn action, the traveling direction and the like of the host vehicle change over passage of time. Therefore, in order to suppress erroneous determination of a positional relationship with the other vehicle, the traveling direction before the start of the right-turn action is stored, and a situation is determined on the basis of this traveling direction. For example, when the start of a right-turn action of the host vehicle is detected, an area for detection of the other vehicle (area of the oncoming lane) that is set before the start of the right-turn action is continuously used (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-22671).
The traveling direction before the start of the right-turn action is stored at a timing at which a right turn is indicated by the direction indicator (hereinafter referred to as “right-winker-ON”). However, the timing of right-winker-ON differs from one driver to another. For example, a driver may turn a right winker on while traveling straight or when entering a right-turn lane. Accordingly, the traveling direction before the start of the right-turn action differs depending on the timing of right-winker-ON.